


Want Some Cupcakes?

by changkihyuns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tsundere Taehyun, Yeonbin if you squint enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: Finding the right timing is not easy. But Taehyun and Huening Kai made it work.





	Want Some Cupcakes?

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at making fluff ;-; im sorry that this is not that good hehe i just want to see a tsundere taehyun

"Oh, there's another cupcake inside Taehyun's locker."

 

Taehyun stared at the cupcake and an obviously love letter inside his locker, as Ryujin had just mentioned, and sighed. He proceeded to put his books into his locker and grabbed the needed materials and the cupcake and closed his locker, love letter secretly tucked inside the papers he got.

 

"You guys can have it." Taehyun said and handed the pastry into the open hand of Beomgyu. Then, they walked towards the exit of their building to go home.

 

"The guy has been consistently giving you sweet letters and coffee every morning in your desk. Why don't you try to give him a chance?" Ryujin asked. Truth be told, he found the actions quite endearing. But he just couldn't give in just yet. And he made sure not to let his friends know about this.

 

"I'm not interested in dating anyone right now, Ryujin. You know that." It's not entirely a lie.

 

Currently, he's the president of the Math club and they're getting ready to compete in the regionals next month. Plus, he's studying every night to keep his grades up. He was trying to get scholarships for college because he didn't want to drown in student loans.

 

"Well, why don't you just blatantly say it to Huening Kai that you don't like him? He's been treating you very nice for three weeks now and all you've given him is a cold shoulder." Jeongin truthfully said.

 

"Yep, even though his cupcakes taste actually good, I don't think leading him on won't do good. Not only for him, but for the both of you." Beomgyu said after taking finishing the cupcake.

 

"What? I'm not leading him on. I've been ignoring him. Isn't that enough for a rejection?" Taehyun looked back at his friends after saying this.

 

"Oh, Taehyun. Just tell us that you can't reject him because you're such a softie who can't say no and just break other people's hearts." Ryujin cooed at him while messing his hair. He acted like he hated it and snarled, but he kinda liked being babied, and they should never know about this.

 

"Whatever. I'm still ignoring him. He can literally make a big poster in this school and I would still ignore him." Taehyun continued walking towards the gate. Hell yeah, he's been waiting to go home. It's friday and all he wanted to do right now was lie down and sleep for twenty-four hours.

 

"Oh, he would literally do that. Jeongin, let's make a bet. I'm entirely sure he would pull that stuff now the prom is coming near." Beomgyu said.

 

"Deal. You're going to treat me lunch for a whole week if I win."

 

"And you're going to treat me a movie ticket if I win. Man, I've been dying to watch John Wick. I just can't find the right timing."

 

"Oh, speaking of Huening Kai." Ryujin lowly said.

 

"Taehyun! Have you seen the cupcake and letter inside your locker?" Huening Kai said, panting as he was running towards them when he noticed Taehyun.

 

"Yes."

 

"Did you like it?"

 

"Oh. I ate it. It was very delicious. You're a very good baker." Beomgyu chimed from the back. He noticed that boy's smile slightly faltered but he masked it up with a brighter smile.

 

"Oh. Um. Okay! Maybe, I will bake another one for you, Taehyun. Next time, there will be one for each of your friends, too!" Huening Kai happily said.

 

_ Oh, God. He's cute. _

 

"I'll get going now. Bye." He hurriedly walked out of the scene, not waiting for his friends anymore.

 

"Okay! Get home safely! See you tomorrow!" Huening Kai screamed as he was looking at Taehyun's back. His smile was slowly fading now and he looked down on his shoes for a few seconds. 

 

"I'll get going now, too. Sorry for interrupting you, guys." He then went away quick.

 

The three friends looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.

 

_ Poor boy. _

  
  


🍰

  
  


"Hyung. I don't think he likes me." Huening Kai sulked while lying his head on his arm on the table.

 

He's currently waiting for Soobin's shift to end. He already finished his school works and he had nothing to do, so he sulked. It's ten minutes 'til 8 PM and the only people left inside the café were few college students who were just trying to get enough dose of caffeine to keep them up all night to finish their loads of work. 

 

"What? Why do you think so?" Soobin asked while wiping and fixing the stuff on the counter.

 

Huening Kai sighed loudly. "He's giving me the cold shoulder. He even gave the cupcakes to his friend. I thought he was really eating it. I don't think he's even reading the letters."

 

"Well. Did he say that he doesn't like you at all?" Yeonjun barged in. He was cleaning the table next to Kai.

 

"No, he won't even say any sentence more than five words to me."

 

"Then, don't be so down! Unless he says that he doesn't like you, I suggest you keep on doing it." Yeonjun encouraged him.

 

He's been thinking about it for a while now. All he received from Taehyun was cold replies and he would hurriedly go somewhere. They never even talked properly.

 

"I think I should stop doing this." He said, sadness etched in his voice.

 

"If he's giving you signals that he's not interested, I really think you should stop. But, it's still all up to you, buddy." Soobin said.

 

Maybe. Maybe he really should stop now.

  
  


🍰

  
  


No. He couldn't stop.

 

He just couldn't bring himself to ignore him. He's lying on his bed right now at 11 PM and all he was thinking was how to ignore Taehyun on the incoming week. It's Monday on the next day. He's really itching to do something for Taehyun. He thought he should bake a batch of cupcakes for him and his friends so he could eat this time.

 

_ Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. _

 

He stood up so fast from his bed that it gave him a mild headache. Quietly, he tiptoed on his way down to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up inside their house. He prepared all the ingredients and pre-heated the oven. He proceeded to make the cupcakes filled with so much thought and love.

 

_ Okay, maybe not love. Maybe… endearment? Yes, that sounds about right _ .

 

He finished the cupcakes and the letter at 2 AM. All that was left to do was the packaging. He was waiting for the cupcakes to cool down. While waiting, he set an alarm to wake him up at 5 AM to continue the packaging. He went to their living room and lied down on the sofa, hoping to get a little bit of rest.

  
  


A sharp blaring sound of alarm woke him up from his slumber. The supposed sleep felt like it was just ten minutes. He turned off the alarm from his phone then stood up to head towards the kitchen. He put frosting above the cupcakes and packed it. Feeling satisfied with the finished product, he took a photo and sent it to his hyungs.

 

**farmville**

 

**penguin**

 

i baked a bunch of cupcakes for taehyun and his friends!

 

it's pretty, right? :D

 

[cupcakes.jpeg]

  
  


**duck**

 

omg i knew you wont give up

 

that's my baby

 

and yes! it looks tasty too

  
  


**rabbit**

 

hmm thats sweet of you hyuka

 

it looks pretty and delicious

 

aaaaa when will u bake some for us

  
  


**penguin**

 

sksjsksjs im sorry hyungs

 

next time! i will surprise you guys

 

y r u up so early btw

  
  


**duck**

 

yh okay sure

 

i have a 7 am class ㅠㅠ

  
  


**rabbit**

 

^^ yh same i hate it

  
  


**penguin**

 

oh okay

 

im gonna get ready now!

 

u should too

 

byebye

  
  


With that, he locked his phone and proceeded upstairs to get ready. To say that he was excited to give the cupcakes personally to Taehyun was an understatement. He's thrilled. Giddy, even.

 

So he tried his best to look good. He planned to give the cupcakes early in the morning and to visit him in his room. He knew the other was always early and opted to study for upcoming quizzes when there were still a few students inside their room.

 

He was walking on the hallways of the school with a little bounce on his steps. He really was in a good mood. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the door for Taehyun's room. He peeked on the glass first before knocking on the door and sliding it open.

 

"Excuse me. Is Kang Taehyun in here?" He asked while peeping in his head to have a good look inside. There were only a few students around. There he was, near the window, studying with his earphones on.

 

A classmate of his tapped on his shoulder and said that he should go outside.

 

_ Okay. Hoo. I can do this. _

 

His hands are getting clammy out of nervousness. He can't back out now. This is it.

  
  


🍰

  
  


Taehyun was peacefully studying for a quiz later on that day. He was actually having a hard time in this class but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked who it was, he was met by Ryujin, with an innocent but knowing look.

 

"Hey, Taehyunie, someone's looking for you outside." Ryujin said, followed by a smirk and a wiggle of eyebrows. Luckily, Beomgyu and Jeongin weren't there yet to tease him. He rolled his eyes on his friend and stood up while removing his earphones.

 

"Not again, Ryujin."

 

"Give him a chance, dumbo!"

 

He closed the door at the right time when Huening Kai couldn't hear what Ryujin had said.

 

"What do you want from me?" 

 

He didn't intend to sound so rude.  _ Fuck. _

 

"Um. Good morning, Taehyun! I made a bunch of cupcakes for you and your friends. Um. I'm sorry there's no coffee today. I was trying to catch you inside the room with a few people around so…" He finished his speech with an awkward laugh. The cupcakes were now on Taehyun's arms. He really couldn't say no.

 

"Listen, um. Taehyun, I know this is so obvious, especially for the past three weeks. But. Um. I. Uh. I really like you." Huening Kai said nervously.

 

There was silence.

 

"I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now."

 

His face looked hurt. He tried to hide it with a smile.  _ Ouch. _

 

"Oh. Uh. It's okay! Um. Just. You know. We can still be friends, right?"

 

_ Oh, god. I'm friend-zoning him. _

 

"Yeah. Yeah sure."

 

_ Ryujin was right. I really can't say no to him. _

 

"Okay. Uh. See you around. I guess. Thank you for clarifying it to me. I'll. I'll get going now." He quickly fled away from the hallways and went to the bathrooms, leaving Taehyun standing in there.

 

A sudden sound from his back spooked him to death.

 

"Hey! I can't believe you really rejected him." Beomgyu said from behind him.

 

"Isn't this what you wanted me to do?" No, he's not angry. He was just confused.

 

"Yeah, but we didn't think it would be sooner." Jeongin said.

 

"Whatever." He said, then opened the door with his free hand and went straight to his table.

 

No, he's not sad. He just didn't care.

  
  


🍰

  
  


The next few days after that were silent.

 

It's obvious that Huening Kai was hurt. He would avoid Taehyun when he sees him from few feet away. He would avoid walking on the hallways and passing through Taehyun's classroom.

 

Taehyun was not disappointed. No. He wasn't. 

 

"Yeah, you're definitely sulking." Ryujin said to him.

 

"What? About what?" Taehyun tried to act nonchalant. Emphasis on tried.

 

"About what?" Beomgyu mimicked him. "Obviously, about Huening Kai." He continued.

 

"Taehyunie, I thought you don't like him?" Jeongin asked.

 

"I don't. What are you saying?"

 

"Okay. Sure. If that's what make you sleep at night." Ryujin answered.

 

Okay. Honestly, he's been reading the letters that Huening Kai gave him. It's not that he really liked him. He's just curious of what could've been the content. But he's still reading it now that Huening Kai stopped giving him letters. He won't admit this to his friends.

 

"I heard there will be no teacher for the next subject. Let's go the laboratory!" Jeongin said.

 

"Oh? Let's go. I'm so bored already." Beomgyu answered.

 

"How about you, Taehyunie. Gonna tag along?" Ryujin asked.

 

"Nah. I'd just go to the library to study. See you guys later." He gathered some of his stuff to bring at the library and walked out of the room.

 

When he reached the library, he decided to ditch studying and went to the most secluded place in the library where he can sleep. He reached his "silent sanctuary" and lied down, ready to go to sleep, until he heard muffled sobs from the other side of cabinet.

 

He tried to ignore them but his conscience was bugging him to get up and look where the sobs were coming from. With a sigh, he silently stood up from the chair and walked towards the other side of cabinet. He peeked his head, trying to be as discrete as possible, and there he saw Huening Kai crying.

 

He had a debate inside his head whether he should go to him or leave him. Obviously, the former choice won inside his head. He reached for his pocket, readying his handkerchief to give to him. When he stood in front of Huening Kai, the latter looked up at him as he reached the handkerchief to him, not saying anything.

 

"Thank you," Kai said in between sobs. As he was wiping his snot and tears, he felt Taehyun sit beside him, leaning on the wall.

 

"I hope you're here to listen, because I'm gonna talk the shit out of your ears," Taehyun was shocked with this. This was the first time he heard Huening Kai curse.  _ Cute. _

 

He hummed as a sign for agreement. Huening Kai continued to tell his story.

 

"My best friend died. Tobin. My rabbit. He was given to me by my late mom when I was a child," he paused to sob. "I don't know. He has been by my side for 8 years already. I didn't expect him to die so soon. I'm just too attached to him." Huening Kai said. He sighed deeply. "I look pathetic right now, do I?"

 

"No, it's okay." It's true. Taehyun felt empathetic. He knew what it felt to lost a pet after living for a long time with him. He lost his dog a few years before because of parvo and he's afraid to get another one because he would get attached again.

 

"I really wanted to get a pet back then. My mom didn't want to have a dog because she said it was too messy, so she got me a rabbit instead. I was so happy when she brought me to the pet shop and said to me that I should look for rabbits." He sobbed again. "It was one of the happiest days in my life."

 

Taehyun looked at him this time. He didn't know if his face could show that he felt sorry for the other. So he opted to put his arm around Huening Kai's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

 

_ Shit. Am I doing this right? Is this okay? _

 

"Do you want a hug?" Taehyun asked.

 

"Is it okay?"

 

"Sure."

 

Huening Kai faced him and dug his face to his neck, giving him a tight hug. A few minutes have passed and Huening Kai wouldn't still let go. Taehyun's arms were awkwardly around the other's torso. So he caressed the other's back to comfort him more.

 

When Huening Kai pulled away from the hug, he was slightly disappointed with the loss of warmth. He would really not tell this to his friends.

 

"Thank you." Huening Kai smiled at him

 

_ Yeah. I'm fucked. _

  
  
  


🍰

  
  


A few days had passed and Taehyun had tried to forget a certain boy with a cute eye smile and adorable laugh. Emphasis on tried.

 

Again, he had free time today because their teacher was absent. He then proceeded to the library again, a paper bag with him.

 

The content of the paper bag was a secret to his friends. He was walking on the road when he came across a plushie shop. He went inside and looked for plushies, until he saw a rabbit plushie inside.

 

A few minutes later, he came out with a paper bag and a full heart. He felt excited, hoping he could give the plushie to a certain someone as soon as possible.

 

He reached his another silent sanctuary that he shared with this someone. Surely, the other was there, eyes closed as if he was sleeping, but he could not be so sure. He silently walked towards the front of Huening Kai. Kai must have felt his presence and opened his eyes. Taehyun gave him the paper bag without saying anything.

 

"What is this?" Huening Kai said while reaching for the bag. Taehyun stayed silent and went to sit beside him. When Kai brought out the rabbit plushie, he looked at Taehyun with a smile on his face.

 

"That is to replace your rabbit. You can also hug him every night." Huening Kai's smile got wider. 

 

"Thank you, Taehyunie!" Huening Kai reached to hug him again, this time it was so short that Taehyun wasn't able to react to it on time.

 

Huening Kai then hugged the plushie so tight. "Ah, I miss Tobin so much. I'm gonna name him Tobin." He looked at Taehyun. "What do you think?"

 

"It's cute." 

 

_ Oh, fuck. _

 

"What?"

 

"Good. It's good. Good name."

  
  


🍰

  
  


That little space in library had been their meeting place. A few times in the library, Taehyun would come if he had free time from all the school works and club activities. Huening Kai had always been there.

 

Until one lunch, he wasn't.

 

Taehyun looked for him everywhere in the library. But to no avail. So he went back to his room with a heavy heart. Before he could even open their classroom door, he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Taehyunie!" He looked back to see Huening Kai with another boy.

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Okay. _

 

"Huening Kai. Hey, where were you?" He asked, trying to show no emotion as possible.

 

"Oh, I was eating lunch with my friend."

 

"Oh, okay. I'm going back inside."

 

"Okay."

  
  


🍰

  
  


They were not talking anymore.

 

This time, Taehyun was the one avoiding him. Huening Kai couldn't understand. He thought they were friends. Why was he avoiding him now? Did he do something wrong?

 

Not only did Huening Kai notice this, but also Taehyun's friends.

 

"Taehyunie. Are you avoiding Huening Kai?" Ryujin asked him.

 

"Um. No? Why would I?" He answered. He was slightly shocked that his friends had noticed.

 

"Oh, I don't know. You should be the one answering this."

 

"I saw you talk to him outside this room a few days back. What happened? Did you guys fight?" Jeongin chimed in.

 

"Oh, yeah. He was with Jisung that time." Beomgyu added.

 

Absolute silence.

 

"Are you… jealous?" Ryujin teased him.  _ Ugh. Here they go again. _

 

"Whatever. Believe what you want to believe." Taehyun went back studying his notes.

 

A knock on their door and a familiar voice made him look away from his notebook.

 

"Um. Kang Taehyun. Can I talk to you?"

  
  
  


🍰

  
  
  


"Let's get this over with. Why are you avoiding me?"

 

"No reason."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

_ Well, no. _

 

Clearly, Taehyun did not understand himself, too. One moment he was missing Kai and kept looking for him and then the next moment when he sees him, he would retreat and hide somewhere.

 

"That day, I felt something. In my stomach."

 

"Huh?"

 

_ I sound so stupid. _

 

"When. Um. You were with Jisung."

 

"Oh."

 

_ Yeah. _

 

_ Oh. _

 

"Do you like him?"

 

_ What? _

 

"What?"

 

"Were you jealous over me? Oh my gosh, Taehyun. You could've just said so. I'm so sorry this was all a misunderstanding. I don't like him!"

 

"No, Kai. It's not like-"

 

"Oh, shush. You know what? Maybe, I should help you with him. I'm gonna be the best wingman ever."

  
  


🍰

  
  


"Hey! Taehyunie!" He saw Huening Kai running from the end of the corridor with a big smile on his face.

 

_ He's so pretty. _

 

_ Whipped. _

 

"I have good news for you!" Huening Kai said when he reached him. They walked side by side towards the exit of the building.

 

"Yeah? What is it?"

 

"I told Jisung that there's this someone that likes him, and he should probably take that someone out on a date."

 

_ No. Please. _

 

"And he agreed! I told you I'm gonna be the best wingman ever."

  
  


🍰

  
  


Taehyun tried to be nice on the date.

 

Really. He did. They watched a movie and ate in a chicken place. They were just walking now side by side. It was a relatively chilly night. But he just couldn't do it. He was very awkward. They have not spoken again after talking about something he could not remember.

 

So he started again, but this time to apologize.

 

"I am so sorry I am such a boring date."

 

"Oh. No, it's okay. I understand. He must have misunderstood you." Jisung said.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh. You don't like him that way?"

 

_ Shit. What? _

 

He could not answer right away. "Am I that obvious?"

 

"For me, I guess. I can easily tell if people liked others. I have been a very good wingman for my friends."

 

He didn't know what to say. So he tried to open up. Ask for advice, maybe.

 

"I guess I'm an emotionally constipated person. I don't know what to do when he's around." Taehyun sighed. Then he continued. "Sorry, this is not what our date was supposed to be."

 

"It's okay! Say, do you want to at on your feelings for him? You know, confess to him one day?"

 

_ Do I? _

 

_ Maybe. _

 

_ I should take the risk. _

 

"Yeah. Sure."

 

"Great! Maybe, I can help. If you would allow me to."

 

"Okay."

  
  
  


🍰

  
  
  


He remembered everything that Jisung said to him. They have been meeting up after school so that Jisung can help him give ideas and hints to Kai that he likes him.

 

He's going to try the first plan.

 

Be extra nice to him.

 

He's with Kai right now in the cafeteria. Taehyun invited him to eat lunch together and decided to treat Kai everything. He opened his juice box for him. He got tissues for him.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Hm?" Taehyun looked up from his plate.

 

"Did your date with Jisung go well? You suddenly treat me with food. Are you thanking me? You should tell me the details. Oh my gosh, I really did not think it would go so smoothly." Huening Kai rambled to him.

 

"No. I-" Taehyun paused.

 

"Kai, I like you." There. He said it.

 

"Yeah, of course. You're my friend. Of course, you would like me." Huening Kai then continued eating.

 

_ This is going to be harder than I thought. _

  
  


🍰

  
  


"You know. I friend-zoned him back then. When he confessed to me." Taehyun and Jisung were just hanging out at the free space behind their school. This was the first time Taehyun went here.

 

"Oh no. Now, the tables have turned." Jisung teased him.

 

"Shut up," he sighed. "What should I do next?"

 

"Oh. Maybe, take him out on a date?"

  
  


And so, he did. 

 

"Hyuka, do you want to buy plushies with me?" Taehyun asked, standing outside Huening Kai's room.

 

"Wait, you really went to my room to say that?" Huening Kai asked. He looked confused.

 

Taehyun panicked. "Well, um. Yeah. I was kinda asking you if you want to go on a date-" He was cut off.

 

"A plushie date! Sure! Later?" Huening Kai said, enthusiasm etched on his voice.

 

"Yeah. I'm gonna fetch you here." He smiled.

 

"Okay. I'm gonna go back inside. See you later!" Huening Kai waved at him and went back in his room, leaving Taehyun standing there.

 

_ Welp. That went well.  _ He smiled again, wider this time.

  
  


🍰

  
  


"Taehyunie, why are you not choosing anything?" Huening Kai asked. He was already holding three plushies in his arms while Taehyun had none.

 

"Oh. The plushie date was for you to buy plushies. Not me."  _ Nice one, Taehyun. You're doing great. _

 

"Oh. Really?" Huening Kai said, disbelief in his voice.

 

"Yeah," Taehyun tried to not show how proud he was of himself.

 

"Well, I'm done. I should go pay for this." Huening Kai told him.

 

"No! Ah. I mean. Maybe, you should go around again? There might be something that would catch your attention. Let me hold these for you." Taehyun tried to convince him. Huening Kai looked so confused right now.

 

"Um. Okay?" Huening Kai agreed, giving Taehyun the plushies and walking around the store again. He thought Taehyun was following him but when he looked back, Taehyun was gone.

 

_ Maybe, he was looking for something to get for himself.  _ He thought.

 

When he met Taehyun, he was holding a paper bag full of his plushies. He paid for all of them already.

 

"Why did you pay for them?" Huening Kai asked.

 

Taehyun did not prepare for this question.

 

"Oh. Um. I just want to? You know. Thanks for coming here with me." 

 

"You're welcome? I guess?"

 

They headed home.

 

He was planning to walk with Huening Kai until he reached his house.

 

"Do you live in the same place as me?" Huening Kai asked. They were walking in an unfamiliar road for Taehyun. 

 

"Oh. Yeah. I just live nearby." No. He didn't.

 

He lived on the opposite direction they were walking. But he could walk back. He had legs for a reason.

 

"This is my home. Do you want to come in?"

 

"Ningning-ah? Is that you?" A woman's voice from the inside was heard. A few moments later, someone opened the door for them.

 

"Oh! Hello! You should come in!" Taehyun couldn't say no.

 

"That is my aunt. She has been taking care of me ever since mom was gone." Huening Kai said in a low voice while removing his shoes.

 

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for your loss." Taehyun answered back silently.

 

"It's okay. Come on, I think she prepared snacks for us." Kai held his wrist and pulled him to the kitchen.

 

"Oh, it's been so long since Kai last brought a friend here. Yeonjun and Soobin were the only people he really brought here and they are now in college so they couldn't really visit much." Kai's aunt told them.

 

"Yeah. I would usually just visit them in the café they both work on." Kai sat on the high stool. A plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of juice were put in front of them. 

 

"Thank you, ma'am," Taehyun said politely.

 

"Call me auntie! I don't like ma'am. Makes me feel old." His aunt exclaimed.

 

“Okay… Auntie.” It made him feel warm inside. It’s like he’s becoming family.

 

He doesn’t hate one bit of it.

  
  


🍰

  
  


It’s  been hours since Taehyun went home. He left before the sky got too dark. His auntie insisted him to accompany him to the bus station. Yes, he knew Taehyun lived far from his house. Opposite route from his, actually. But Taehyun insisted that he could manage on his own. 

 

Now, he’s just lying on his bed, confused with the events that happened this week. Maybe, he should tell this to his hyungs.

 

**farmville**

 

**penguin**

 

hyungs,,,,

 

do you have time right now

 

**duck**

 

yes ningning

  
  


**rabbit**

 

yep, im here too

 

what is it

  
  


**penguin**

 

im so confused

 

yh y kno i liked taehyun right

 

and that he friendzoned me

 

well

 

these past few days

 

hes been so nice to me

 

he even told me he liked me

 

**rabbit**

 

oh??????

 

what did you say?

  
  


**duck**

 

oh my gosh

 

he finally realized that you are very likeable

  
  


**penguin**

 

hyung what does that even mean,,,,

 

anw i said of course u like me ure my friend

 

**rabbit**

 

oh god

 

you friendzoned him???????

  
  


**duck**

 

^^

  
  


**penguin**

 

oh god

 

i did???????????????????

  
  


**duck**

 

wha

 

luv,,,,,,

  
  


**rabbit**

 

sweetie,,,,,

  
  


**duck**

 

did he do other sweet things to you

 

ykno 

 

like Dates and such

  
  


**penguin**

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**rabbit**

 

he did?????????????

 

oh no

 

poor boy

  
  


**duck**

 

aaaaa my baby is not a baby anymore

  
  


**penguin**

 

wha

 

why

 

he doesnt like me does he?????

 

he clearly said back then that hes not interested in dating anyone

  
  


**duck**

 

idk bub

 

why dont you ask him

  
  


**rabbit**

 

yep u should ask him

  
  


**penguin**

 

huh,,,,

 

okay

 

im p sure he would say he doesnt

 

and this will ruin our friendship

 

noooooooo

 

aaa idk anymore

 

fuck it ill just do it

  
  


**rabbit**

 

language kid

  
  


**penguin**

 

oops

 

sorry

 

ill go sleep now hyungs

 

thank you

  
  


With that, he locked his phone and found a better position to sleep. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep until he didn’t have to.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

  
  


🍰

  
  


To say the Huening Kai was nervous was an understatement. He’s on edge right now. Fidgety, agitated, shaky, tense. Every synonym you can think of related to nervous and combine them all. He is that right now.

 

He told Taehyun that they should meet up again in their silent sanctuary in the library. He was just waiting right now and he’s sitting up straight. His leg was bouncing and he kept on fidgeting with his fingers. Sweat was now slowly building up on his forehead.

 

He was about to ruin their friendship. Again.

 

He knew the other didn’t like him that way. He clearly stated it back then that he’s not interested in dating anyone as of the moment. But his actions recently were stating otherwise.

 

He’s slightly hoping that Taehyun changed –that his feelings had changed.

 

He heard footsteps nearing their cabinet.  _ This is it.  _

 

He slowly stood up and shook off the dirt that got on his pants. He wiped his clammy hands to his slacks and he took a deep breath. When he saw Taehyun, he felt the air in his lungs got knocked away.

 

_ He’s so pretty. _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_ I won’t be able to see this again. _

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Taehyun asked him. They did not sit down. They were just staring at each other, Taehyun slightly looking up because Huening Kai was a giant.

 

“Um. Yeah. I wanna talk to you. About something,” Kai said nervously. It’s so obvious, but he couldn’t care less.

 

“About what?” Taehyun asked.

 

“Okay. Um, I know in the past few days, weeks even, that our friendship is getting deeper and deeper. You’re very nice to me. I appreciate it. But I- You know. I just.” Huening Kai couldn’t continue.  _ I’m gonna fuck this up. I just know it. _

 

Taehyun knew that the other was nervous. He didn’t know what to do. “What is it?” He then reached for the other’s hands and caressed it to ease the nervousness.

 

Huening Kai felt more at ease.  _ Okay. It’s now or never. _

 

“Do you like me?”

 

A defeaning silence ensued.

 

“Ah. I was dumb. Of course, you don’t. What did I even expect? You were just-,” Kai rambled.

 

“But I do.”

 

“-being nice and all. I clearly shouldn’t have gave meaning to your actions. That’s what friends do. They’re nice to each other. I’m sorry. I-”

 

“Kai, I said I do.”

 

“-assumed things. Wait. What?” Kai stopped rambling and finally listened to what Taehyun said.

 

“I do. Like you.” Taehyun looked at him in the eyes as he said this.

 

“For real?” Huening Kai asked, clearly not believing what he heard.

 

“Yes. For real.”

 

“Like, for real real?”

 

“For real real really? Oh my god. I can’t believe this. I really-”

 

He was silenced when Taehyun grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a chaste innocent kiss but it made him shut up. After a few seconds, Taehyun let go of his face and went back to his heels. He was tiptoeing.  _ Oh, no. That’s so cute. _

 

Kai was smiling widely now. He let out a small airy laugh. Taehyun smiled widely at this, too. They were laughing now, quietly, as they were in a library. Kai hugged him and dug his face on to the other’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to bake you some cupcakes?”

 

“Yeah. Sure. I’d love that.”


End file.
